The Lost Wing
by La Fata Aurora
Summary: /SephirothxOC/ As Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz join the Lifestream following the events of Advent Children, a separate manifestation of the One Winged Angel finds himself in the secluded settlement south of the Crater.
1. Chapter 1: The Awakening

The Lost Wing  
By La Fata Aurora

* * *

SYNOPSIS: /SephirothxOC/ As Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz joins the Lifestream following the events of Advent Children, a separate manifestation of the One Winged Angel finds himself in a secluded settlement south of the Crater.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Awakening**

_I knew, ever since I was a child, I was not like the others…_

"HEY!"

_First class SOLDIER…_

"Hey, are you alright?"

_Hero of Wutai War…_

"By all that's Holy, please don't die on me!"

_My head fucking hurts._

"Look, Mister! We're almost there! I know it might look like its still a mile down the road, but I promise you, if you just held on a little more, just a little _more_, I _can_ still manage!

_Ow…_

"But you have to work with me!"

"Ugh…" He furrowed his forehead at the small, determined voice. Pulling movements jogged his scrambled mind into focus, and slowly, he managed to identify each limb of his body.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Good. Looks like everything is still intact…_

"I'm sorry…_Please_ bear with it a little bit more."

He felt something cold hit his shins. Somebody tightened their hold on him, and the coldness sank deeper, becoming icy, and then wet. It bit him into a shrill. He furrowed his forehead again, and he felt the coldness sweep over his face, but softly this time, like a breeze. He shuddered a bit at this, cracking his eyes as open as his headache permitted.

"We're almost there." Green eyes slowly made out a small assuring face, her bluish mouth open, gasping small white puffs of clouds. The wind blew once more and wisps of silver hair fell on his face, and somehow, its swinging, almost hypnotic play, made him dizzy, forcing him to close his eyes again.

"Don't force yourself. It's okay." The owner of the small face reassured him. They trudged further down the snowy ground, and she carefully led him away from any slippery spots. "I'm assuming you have the Geostigma…and this cold is not making it easier, so save your strength. I'm…I'm able to use Materia, so we should be able to get by."

Warm. Something warm enveloped his back, and slowly, it reached his chest, down his abdomen, before spreading all over his body. Materia, she said. It must be a Cure spell.

"Who—?" He flitted his eyes again, but this time, the small face was turned ahead, and he could see her biting her lower lip in concentration. He sighed heavily, having difficulty forming his thoughts, "Who are you?"

She glanced at him, "My name is Kaena. I found you near the Crater. Just what were you doing there on your own?"

_Crater?_ For the life of him, he couldn't even remember what that is!

"No matter. Just like what I said, save your strength. Based on your symptoms, it looks like you've been lying back there in the snow for hours." He felt this 'Kaena' tug him to the left in a smooth motion, "Watch your foot."

"I don't remember anything."

"I'm not surprised." Kaena frowned, "I'm guessing you're still in shock."

_Sephiroth._

"Sephiroth." He echoed, the dryness in his throat finally hitting him.

"What?"

"Sephiroth." He said again. Kaena looked at him worriedly.

"Sephiroth. Is that your name?"

The silver haired man thought for a moment, searching deep within his consciousness for an answer. He _doesn't_ have an answer. However, if there was one thing he was sure of, the name felt familiar, and he's pretty sure that it held some meaning for him.

"I don't know."

"Well, if it is the only name that you could remember, I guess its only safe to assume that it is indeed your name."

_Sephiroth._

"Presence…I feel—"

And his green eyes drooped close. Kaena quickly grabbed him as his weight pushed down heavily, unconsciousness once again taking over.

"Oh no!" She gripped onto him wildly, whimpering with concern. Mustering all of the strength that she could bear, Kaena started to run when 'Sephiroth's' face began to drain with blood.

"FATHER!" She screamed to the empty field, stepping over as much distance as she can. She pulled the unconscious body with her side, her heart thumping wildly as his rapid breathing hit her face.

"FATHER!" Kaena screamed again, panic bringing tears to her eyes. She looked around and her heart sank. Nothing. It's still too far away. They're still far away!

"FATHER! PLEASE HELP US!"

She stumbled, and they both fell on the snow. Quickly pulling herself up, Kaena saw Sephiroth's lids quiver, his green eyes rolling back on his head.

"NO!" She lifted a gloved hand. Shaking, she snatched it off, gently cupping his cold cheek and closing her eyes.

"Father…I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what I'm doing but you said that if I try, I could do this." Kaena squeezed her eyes shut, tears falling from the corners of her eyes, "Please! I need to help him! Please tell me what to do!"

_Open up the Lifestream, Child. Just like I taught you…_

"But how? I don't know how!"

_Yes, you do, Child. You have the power. Set yourself free, and you shall see…_

Kaena bit her lips together. Anxiously, she took her hand off of Sephiroth's cheek, clasping it together with her other hand. Then she bowed, lowering her head enough to convey her sincerity.

"Please…hear me, please…I beg of you…"

* * *

**A/N**: My first shot at the very complicated world of FF7! Although please excuse me as I haven't played Crisis Core and Dirge. There might be some inconsistencies in the next chapters, so please do not hesitate to tell me if that happens! R&R Please! Thank you!

-_**LFA**_-


	2. Chapter 2: Loveless, ACT I

The Lost Wing  
By La Fata Aurora

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I am but one of the millions who wished we owned these incredible characters by Squaresoft/Square-Enix. Just so you know, I am only a college student with an overactive imagination, so please don't sue me. I could very well live in the Midgar Slums-yeah, I know, _that_ poor. Oh and, I also had to plagiarized _Loveless_. I don't own the first verse too!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Loveless, Act I**

_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess,  
We seek it thus, and take to the sky…  
Ripples form on the water's surface,  
The wandering soul knows no rest…_

What he saw last was something he was sure he never seen before, but he could also be wrong, as he knew nothing else but this void, and these voices that continuously waft in and out of his head. He remembers being warm, not so much like Kaena's cure spell, warmer, in fact. He could remember the feeling of being lifted, his head thrown back, and the flashes of green light, slipping around him.

It was…reassuring.

Light movements whirred at his left. He heard himself breathing, calming into slow, tranquil cycles that after a few times he was able to open his eyes. Sunlight washed down in rays from the window at his right, making him groan lightly, as they hurt his eyes. He was suddenly made aware of the pain all over his body, and he clenched his jaw, leaning back on the pillow as he willed it to pass.

"Shhh…" a hand on his shoulder gently pushed him down, "It's alright. It's alright."

_What the heck do you know?!_ He wanted to yell at her. He angled his head to the direction of the voice, opening his eyes once more, "What happened?"

Cornflower blue eyes looked back at him kindly, his irritation not lost to her, "You fell unconscious, your immune system being gravely compromised and all. I'm surprised that it only took you four hours to regain consciousness, but I'm going to take that as a good sign."

_Four hours, huh? _His green eyes roamed around the room once he was able to. He saw whitewashed walls and a cheerfully glowing fireplace further down the foot of the bed. Framed flowers hung neatly over the mantle, curtains gently swaying across his vision when the breeze blew in. He shivered.

"Oh gosh! I forgot to close the windows!"

He watched the raven haired girl jump up from the side of the bed to close the windows. She pushed the sleeves of her yellow cardigan, pulling the frames shut, "I'm so sorry! I was airing the room out, just for a bit, and I planned to close it immediately."

She gave him a weak smile, "Would you like something to eat now?"

He merely blinked, and a second later, she was hopping away towards the door. "You should eat, Sephiroth. We have to nourish your body in order for it to properly recuperate! Do you like potatoes? I make a mean potato soup! You'll see!"

She disappeared without waiting for him to respond.

_What an odd character._ Sephiroth thought, staring up the ceiling. He found it to be yellowish—what was the proper word again? Cream—surprisingly spotless, and he roamed his eyes all over it until he heard the door swing open.

"Food's ready!"

The peppery smell hit his nostrils and he almost drooled. He's never smelled anything so appetizing before. Kaena stepped closer and brought a tray over to the nightstand. From his peripheral vision, Sephiroth could make out a bowl with steaming soup, a huge lump of crusty bread with melted cheese on top and huge glass of milk. Kaena sat happily beside him.

"Do you think you're able to sit up on your own?"

Sephiroth nodded, gingerly sitting up, "I can manage."

"Uhuh." Kaena bent over and pulled something underneath the bed. It turned out to be a bed tray.

"What are you doing?" Sephiroth glared at her when she began setting it up over his legs.

"Your arms might not still be strong enough—"

"I can eat on my own." He snapped, cutting her off. Kaena stared at him quietly, as if mentally trying to find an excuse for his actions.

And she seemingly found it, "Of course."

She even removed the tray to show him that she understood. Sephiroth wasn't sure why the gesture made him even more irritated.

"Um, I'll be nearby if you need anything."

She stood from the bed and walked towards the door. Sephiroth saw her turn around and flash him a small smile before she slipped away.

"Bon appetit."

* * *

Sephiroth doesn't remember who warned him about this, but now was a great time as any to agree that women, especially _this_ particular one, loved to talk, even to the point that it became hazardous to her health. With his food tray cleared away hours ago, he has been subjected to torturous platitudes about anything under the sun, including, but not limited to, the importance of his health, the breeding cycles of Gold Chocobos, and the drafty winters of Savarate, which, by now, he figured where he is, as Kaena continuously pointed out the window when she would say "the area".

Surprisingly, he didn't mind. Actually, if he were to be honest, he didn't care much for it. Like he said, it's been hours since he woke up, and time and again, he would lose himself in his thoughts—that great void of nothingness—and when he found it to be disappointing, her cheery recounting about her first attempt to cook Carob Nut porridge was a welcome distraction, the tilting of her tone an indication that she thought herself saying something humorous, prompting him to nod politely in pseudo-acknowledgement. If she noticed this, Sephiroth wouldn't know, for all she would do was giggle, before lurching onto the next hot topic.

So imagine the disappointment on his face that he didn't even know was there when the hour came for her to finally toss in the towel. She yawned, signaling the end of her duty as his distraction, that Sephiroth frowned, seeing her rise from the chair that she pushed over his bedside.

"I'll get you a hot towel before I go to bed."

She turned around and floated to the door. She disappeared behind it, coming back a little later with a rolled white towel on a plate. Sephiroth looked at it suspiciously when she held it closer to his face.

"To wipe your face." She said, as if reading his mind, "I promise you, you'll feel better sleeping with a clean face."

This time, she didn't fuss over him. Sephiroth approved of that that he took the towel from the plate without hesitation. It felt good in his hands.

"Good night, Sephiroth."

And she was gone. Sephiroth unrolled the towel, first wiping the refreshing fabric over his face and then his hands. It was, indeed, comforting; he'd give her that.

Once finished. He tossed it to the nightstand.

He reflexively gripped his fingers into a fist. He stared at it.

_Do you ever fight for a reason?_

He can feel it: his blood rushing through his rested veins, pulsating. He _knows_ this feeling. He reveled in it.

He was itching for something.

He just doesn't know what it was.

"Time to go." He murmured, slipping his legs to the side of the bed.

* * *

The sky was unusually clear at the dead of the night, and as he heard his footsteps crunch over sleek, virgin snow, he looked up, sensing something in the wind. He has long decided to return to this 'Crater' that Kaena had mentioned earlier, thinking that since that was where she found him, he might be able to find some clues over there as to who he was. Following the clearing up ahead, he felt his instincts automatically sharpen. For what reason, he didn't exactly know, so he decided to file this for future brooding.

He saw the mountains up ahead, and he frowned.

_Don't tell me she had to walk over them? _

Which can't be physically possible, for her at least anyway. He remembered her to be quite small, the top of her head barely passing his shoulders. He scanned the area, furrowing his eyebrows when the mountains seem to go on for miles.

_How the hell did she get into the Crater? And more importantly, **where** is that Crater?_

Sephiroth decided that it should be behind the mountains. Whatever. He'd go. He needed the exercise anyway.

It was about fourteen steps after that when he felt that sharpening of his senses again. He felt a draft slap his face, and then again once more. Stronger. Closer. He looked up, and this time, he found the gigantic outline of a Dark Dragon falling from the skies.

_A Dark Dragon? Around here?_

He flicked his wrist. He found it a little too light for his tastes. He glanced at it, blinking stupidly when he found himself unarmed.

_Masamune?_

It was an understatement to say that he was stunned.

"SEPHIROTH, LOOK OUT!"

Red, hostile strips shot across the dark, whimpering in the air as they singled him out. Sephiroth found himself quickly jumping away, realizing a little too late that his move left Kaena to receive the brunt end of the dragon's Laser attack.

_Shit._

"Kaena!" He exclaimed, now already midway to her rescue. He was clearly not going to make it. He was half a step too late!

"AH!"

Something green glowed underneath her cardigan, the Materia summoning a host of protective barriers that effectively alleviated the attack. Sephiroth felt that pricking sensation again and he glanced back, catching the Dark Dragon flapping its wings. Another Laser.

He grunted. How predictable.

"Sephiroth!" Kaena shouted behind the safety of her barriers when she saw him edge closer to the dragon, "Come back here! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Stay back!" Sephiroth said calmly, jumping sideways that the dragon's tail only missed him by a hair's breadth. He cursed waspishly. He was getting rusty.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Sephiroth heard her shouting again. He made another jump away from another tail lashing, and he did it high enough to be able to land smoothly right behind the dragon. Now coolly standing on his two feet, he grabbed the annoying son of a bitch by the tail and pulled it, heaved it, throwing it up the air just to kick it on its most vulnerable spot before slamming its head hard on the ground.

_BAM!_ The earth responded with a resounding rumble, quaking down to its core. Kaena gaped as she watched Sephiroth singlehandedly beat the crap out of the Dark Dragon, fully unarmed.

The dragon disappeared out of thin air.

Kaena could only gasp at him in wonder.

"Are you okay?" Sephiroth smoothly rose from the ground, his eyes still finding her slumped over, her hands stretched forward as she maintained her barriers. She was staring at him oddly.

_I knew, ever since I was a child, I was not like the others…_

"H-how…how did you do that?"

_First class SOLDIER…_ _Hero of Wutai War…_

"Are you-?" She narrowed her eyes, trying to choose her words well. Sephiroth noticed that she hasn't retracted her barrier.

"Are you like..._me_?"

Her eyes glowed, iridescent cornflower blue searching him for answers.

"No." Sephiroth surprised himself, answering with such certainty, "I am SOLDIER."

"SOLDIER?" Kaena knitted her eyebrows together. Sephiroth watched as he saw a flood of questions flashed through her mind, and knowing her, she surely has a tsunami load of them. "So, does that mean that you're remembering who you are?"

However, he didn't expect that to top her list, her obvious concern somehow puzzling him.

"It seems like it."

"Have you figured out if your name is really Sephiroth?"

"I haven't gone that far yet."

Sephiroth started walking away when he figured that she was obviously up to snuff, already bombarding him with questions. She retracted her barriers and bounded next to him, looking up.

"Where you going?"

"The Crater."

"Ohhh, I'll go too!" Sephiroth cringed at her unreasonable cheerfulness.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You'll be in my way."

"Uhuh. And where is that?" Kaena crossed her arms stubbornly, gesturing at the seemingly endless road before her, "Like you know where the right way is."

Sephiroth glared at her. _What nerve_.

"And I can't, in good conscience, send you away on your own! You might end up in the Sleeping Forest, and nobody knows how you're ever going to get out of there!" Kaena pulled the lapels of her cardigan closer, thumping ahead of him, "You have to let me go with you! Don't you realize that there are a million things that might be waiting for you up there? You almost died this morning, and now you don't remember anything…don't you see that you're clearly in the disadvantage in here? What if you were brought here to die?"

"I can fight them off."

"Oh yeah, you're right. And while you're in the middle of a monster rampage, who ever was trying to kill you can easily shoot you in the head. That sounds like a good plan."

Sephiroth considered this, "I don't need anybody."

Kaena swiped him a look and rolled her eyes at what she saw: _Men and their egos_.

"I'm not insisting that you _need_ me. I'm merely _volunteering my services_ to fill in the holes while they're there! Think of me as a guide. I'd tell you whatever it is I know that might help you. Wouldn't it be much practical that way? To get rid of unnecessary handicaps while you're in a journey?"

_She has a point_. Sephiroth mused to himself, watching her lead the way. But then again, she noticed how tiny she was, and she looked really slim and delicate underneath her bundle of clothes, "Just stay out of the way. I'm not going to watch over you."

Kaena laughed, "Sure thing. Oh, and if you fall unconscious again, be rest assured that I _won't _bother babysitting _you _either."

She plowed him with a haughty grin, her blue eyes gleaming impishly, before she set off ahead to show him how _tough_ she was.

Sephiroth shook his head.

_Brat._

* * *

"Cloud?"

The Ex-SOLDIER turned sideways and saw Tifa stroll in, and it wasn't lost to him that several other footsteps pointlessly made themselves scarce outside the bedroom. Looking at her directly in the eyes, he saw the deep wine hue darken with what he recognized was apprehension, and he found himself straightening, immediately concerned at what could have made her this uneasy.

"Tseng is here."

Cloud was now fully turned to her, wordlessly gesturing his head to the hallway outside. Tifa nodded.

"What do you want?" Cloud directed loud enough to the leader of the threesome outside.

"It looks like the President needs some muscle once again."

The tall, dark haired leader of the Turks appeared in the door, stepping forward as he received his welcome with hands concealed inside his pockets. He stopped beside Tifa, and from where Cloud stood, he saw the top of a blonde head follow, and right beside it, a familiarly annoying smile that a certain auburn cretin likes to wear.

"YO!" Reno waved his rod. Cloud gave a noncommittal nod.

"I think you might want to listen to whatever Tseng has to say." Tifa softly suggested, chewing on her lower lip, "I'd go see what the kids are up to."

Cloud and the Turks watched her slip out, politely nodding at Reno and Elena as she tucked herself pass them.

"It's only been a few days since the Remnants have been sent back to the Lifestream." Tseng began, gauging Cloud's interest, "However, it seems like they are not the only ones we should be worrying about."

"What?"

Tseng lifted his hands out of his pockets, crossing his arms over his chest, "We have information leading us to believe that the three boys are not the only manifestations of Sephiroth lurking around."

Cloud clenched his jaw at this, "How is that possible?"

"All of us know, that the Remnants are powerful incarnations of Sephiroth's will, much like fragments of him that makes him whole. Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz are only merely parts of that whole, but each has the capability of becoming Sephiroth, given the proper conditions, as you have already witnessed during your encounter with Kadaj."

Tseng gave him a moment to absorb this, before continuing on, "But like every other being, Sephiroth's personality is multi-faceted. After discovering the existence of the Remnants, the President ordered a full investigation regarding their origins, and we came to the conclusion that the possibility of other larvae might not be as unquestionable after all."

"Yet still questionable without proof." Cloud countered.

Tseng nodded, "Yes." He gestured his hand at the blonde behind him, "Elena?"

The female Turk dutifully stepped forward, whipping out a tablet tucked behind her. Skillfully pushing several options on the screen, an image emerged as a 3D hologram from the surface, its appropriate time stamp glaring at the bottom, "This was taken yesterday."

Cloud stiffened, his eyes boring holes at the familiar silver hair, green-eyed simulation, "Where was this taken?"

Elena opened her mouth, only to be forestalled by Tseng's upraised palm, "We cannot tell you until you've fully cooperated with us."

Cloud sighed impatiently, "That goes without saying now, isn't it? If what you're saying is true, that there are other pseudo-Sephiroths walking around on Gaia, we have to stop them before they reach their full potential!"

"Right! Just like old times, huh, Spiky?" Reno chirped from the doorway.

"Yeah, more like last week." The Ex-SOLDIER muttered wryly.

"So, is this you, cooperating with us?" Tseng lifted a brow. The four occupants of the room heard loud, disruptive stomping noises from the bar below, Cloud nodding at this.

"Does Tifa already know about this?"

"Not a full disclosure. Just some, yes."

"I'd like to speak to her and Barret first."

* * *

**A/N**: Please, please tell me what you think! :)


	3. Chapter 3: The North Crater

The Lost Wing  
By La Fata Aurora

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** All standard disclaimers apply. Familiar conversation between _Sephiroth_ and _Zack_ is from _Crisis Core_. I do not own it either.

* * *

**Chapter Three: The North Crater**

It's been three days, and surprisingly, she was still around, doing her best catching up to his level.

Although he would never admit this, he was grateful that she was around, because he was bored out of his wits from walking, kicking monsters and setting up their campfire, only to repeat it the next day, or if he gets really bored, he'd do the cycle several times a day. The girl knew how to push his buttons though, just like, for example, yesterday, when she volunteered to set up the campfire to what she claimed as her shot at being 'spontaneous'. He secretly thought that it was a good idea for his entertainment so he let her be, knowing in the back of his mind that she'd end up failing _miserably_ because _honestly_, he was sure that a girly-girl who looked like her would have no idea how to strike a fire. Plus, he immensely enjoyed seeing her figure out where the ends of the sticks were, and how frustrated and red she became when Mother Nature seemed to have deserted all her efforts.

Now to the annoying part: So hours later and they were sitting in the cold. No fire cracking obviously. Sephiroth could almost swear that her anger was so apparent, he was surprised the earth around her didn't burst into flames, when she suddenly stood up, tossing the sticks away. Sephiroth found himself smirking inwardly at this, congratulating himself for foreseeing such failure, only to find her tossing the rest of their firewood on the same pile, before summoning a fire spell, which sent the heat cracking not a second later.

She's such a killjoy sometimes.

"That's cheating." He told her, and noticed that something dropped out of her sleeve. A green colored Materia rolled over to him.

"I don't care." Kaena pouted glumly, before mumbling at the Materia beside his foot, "Mastered it."

Sephiroth snorted, "You get that much experience points from rubbing two sticks together? Unbelievable."

"Now _you_ decide to talk! How come sarcasm is the only thing spouting out of your mouth?"

Sephiroth shrugged, "I give credit where credit is due."

"I swear, I'm going to burn your _precious_ hair while you're sleeping."

"I'll worry about it the day you manage to do it."

Hmmm. Seems like pushing buttons go both ways.

So now they've traversed the mountains without accident, that Sephiroth finally saw an enormous landmass further northward which he thought could only be the notorious Crater. Kaena beckoned him and he followed, walking in step with her as she explained its history.

"You might want to know this, but the Crater is evidence of an incident thousands of years ago, when a meteor fell out of the sky and damaged the Planet with this scar. Much like a cure to a wound, the Lifestream continuously repairs it, but the damage was so huge that up until now, it is still trying its best…"

Sephiroth saw her frown, a very rare occurrence in their few days together.

"Sephiroth?" She called his attention quietly.

They walked in silence. He knew that she would continue talking whether or not he responds to her anyway.

"I know that you've been recovering things about your past now. By any chance, have you remembered why you ended up there any way?"

He thought about it carefully, before replying, "No."

Kaena sighed disappointedly, "Oh well. It's just that we would actually know how to limit the possibilities of what to expect up there once you do. We would also know what to look for..."

She paused, and they felt a draft pass them.

"Do you want to hear this theory that I have?"

Of course, Sephiroth doesn't say anything in return.

Used to his silences by now, Kaena told him anyway, "You know how they say that our brains are very protective of us? Some people say that it is so protective that it shields us from traumatic events that might disrupt the optimal effectiveness of our consciousness. I can't help but think that maybe, the reason why you couldn't remember it specifically, is because it left a very traumatic imprint in your mind, that your brain flagged it as a threat."

Sephiroth looked at her marginally.

"I also think, that once you're ready to face it, it'll come to you naturally." Kaena hesitated a bit, "So I guess what I'm saying is…take your time."

Sephiroth stopped in his tracks, "You make a valid point."

Kaena's eyes widened, her lips blooming into a smile, "That's the nicest thing that you've said in days!"

Sephiroth shrugged, "I told you, I give credit where credit is due."

Kaena laughed at the mildly incredulous tilt in his baritone voice, "I bet it takes a million years before anybody can manage to make you smile."

"I just don't find humor in everything."

_Unlike somebody I know. _

"Unlike somebody I know!" She exclaimed, reading his mind. Sephiroth furrowed his forehead at her.

Kaena was laughing again, "Oooh, now I get it."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm starting to see who _you_ are."

Sephiroth grunted.

"No really! Wanna hear? Wanna hear my theory?"

Sephiroth decided to not say anything just like how he always did.

And Kaena surprised him by not fully bursting into a slew of theories like she's been doing for days, "Ok. I won't say it then."

_Hmm._

"Why don't we play a game then?" She added instead.

_We've been playing this game of 'Journey Towards the Center of Gaia' for days now, how bad could this one be?_

Kaena giggled.

"You figure me out, and I promise not to utter a _single_ word on our way back."

"Wow." Sephiroth muttered dryly.

Kaena nodded happily, "So are you in, now that I've decked out such a tantalizing prize?"

"Huh."

Kaena was satisfied, "Alright, hit me!"

It didn't even cross his mind that she didn't expect him to lose.

* * *

_My, oh my…_

Sephiroth paused mid-step, digging his hand to the wall to create some friction, effectively stopping his slide down the slope of volcanic ash that lead to another step below. He looked up, and he saw the darkened skies. He was sure that he heard himself speak, but he was also equally sure that he hasn't moved his mouth for almost an hour now.

_You're back, **General**._

Sephiroth unfolded himself up to his full length, angling his legs such that he wouldn't slide down awkwardly below. He gave Kaena's direction a quick check, and when he was sure that she wasn't eavesdropping, he narrowed his eyes up to the general direction of the voice.

_What do you know about me?_

The voice laughed.

_You, who are still a **child**…A foolish **child** controlled by these **worthless creatures**. Tell me **General**, have you ever wondered why you're so different from them?_

Sephiroth shook his head. _What do you want from me?_

_Oh no. I think you got this all wrong. You see General, **you** are the one who needs something from **me**. Isn't that why you're here?_

Sephiroth gritted his teeth. He vaguely heard Kaena calling out to him from below.

_I know everything about you, General. And when I say everything, I mean everything. I even know where you're going next, very much so that I'll even tell you now._

_What are you? Why are you doing this?_

_Hmm…I guess I'm just feeling helpful right now._

_I don't need any help from you!_

_Ooh, touchy. You truly are the General that I know. But you know what you truly are? You are a weakling. A sad, sad SOLDIER hiding behind the grandiosity of a worthless rank. First Class SOLDIER? Hero of Wutai War? Give me a break. What do they even mean?_

Something tugged on his wrist. Sephiroth blinked, looking down.

He saw big, blue eyes staring back at him worriedly.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." He spat, retracting his hand that anchored him to the wall. He slid down, simmering as the voice in his head began laughing at him once more.

_Poor, poor General. If you change your mind, go visit Nibelheim. There you'd understand just how foolish you are._

_Don't count on it._

_Suit yourself._

"Sephiroth?" Kaena pulled on his wrist again.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" He hissed, snatching his arm away, his green eyes blazing, "I don't need you! I don't need anything! How many times do I have to tell you this? What makes you think—"

He froze, suddenly realizing that he'd push her roughly to the wall. Kaena winced at the impact.

"Owww…"

Her voice came out small, like she had trouble squeeze it out of her throat, and she looked up. Her eyes…her eyes stared at him questioningly. Just questioningly, never blaming, like she's always looking for an excuse, an excuse for whatever slip up he managed to do this time.

Sephiroth's blood boiled. He disliked that about her. _No_. He _**hated**_ that about her. He hated the fact that she thought herself _so highly_ to even assume that she could understand him at all.

"Stop it!" He bit out, leaning menacingly towards her.

"Seph—"

"STOP LOOKING AT ME!" He yelled.

She was now fearfully pressed against the wall, her lip quivering. But she remembered that she was Kaena, and what made her Kaena was the fact that she was just too stubborn for her own good.

"No..." She mumbled, before she found the courage to yell back, "NO!"

Her eyes flickered. Blue. Deep Blue. The color of loyalty…and she was suddenly bursting with adrenaline.

She stomped her foot.

"I'm _not_ going to leave! I'm not going to let you do this alone!" She found her bearings, pushing his chest as forcefully as she could, "I know how it feels! How lonely it is, because you're different! Everybody thinks that its easy, saying that you can do anything you want, but that's not the end of it right? It never is! Because at the end of the day, you feel empty, because for every joy, every triumph, you have to have somebody to share it with! You just have to, or else…"

She exhaled sharply, panting, "Or else…it feels like it's all for naught…"

Kaena looked at Sephiroth, and she saw him step back.

"You don't know me. How can you act as if you do!" He bit out.

"I _don't_ know you. I _never_ said that I did. But I have feelings, feelings that make me human, feelings that make me know how another feels. I _feel_, Sephiroth, and I so happen to _feel_ you. I feel your frustration, your pain."

Sephiroth shook his head, "I have enough of this."

He made a sharp turn back, jumping up the top step to get himself as far away from here as fast as possible. As far away from _her_. Kaena screamed at him.

"YOU HEAR THE VOICES TOO, DON'T YOU?!"

Sephiroth slipped mid-step, his hand automatically banging on the wall that slowed his fall, "What did you say?"

"The voices." Kaena stared up to him. Blue eyes hit green; it was a test to see who looks away first, a battle of wills if you will.

"You hear them too, don't you?"

* * *

The motors of the Sierra reverberated behind Vincent Valentine's back, leaning on one of the supports as he attentively listened to Tifa recounting the information that the Turks had given them back in Edge. With crossed arms, he surveyed the rest of the group with vigilant eyes: Barret was pacing, Red XIII was on the floor with Cait Sith sitting cross legged on his back. Behind the wheel was Cid, biting on his cheroot, cursing every now and then while Yuffie was on a chair amused at his actions.

"Cloud."

The Ex-SOLDIER leaning on another wall looked up from his daze, indicating that he had his attention, "Yeah?"

Vincent murmured, "What do you think?"

"Tseng sent word yesterday. They have one of them in custody."

Yuffie's eyes went wide, "One of _them_? So there's more?"

Cloud nodded, "It appears to be so. This one calls himself '_Brother_'."

"Brother?" Cid cackled, "I guess weird sounding names don't cut it any longer, huh?"

"They hid him in the Old Village of Junon. As far as the latest communication that Elena sent to us, this Remnant refuses to tell them anything." The group saw Cloud narrow his eyes, "And he refuses to speak to anybody, well except…"

"Except…?" Yuffie echoed.

"Except for three other people." Cloud ended his thoughts. Noticing the difficulty that he was having, Tifa decided to expound into this.

"This 'Brother'," the brunette sighed, "only wanted to speak to either Genesis Rhapsodos, Angeal Hewley, or Zack Fair."

* * *

_Junon…_

Green eyes blinked, observing the sun sink into the back of the city, without the familiar sight of the Sister Ray that formerly indicated Junon's proximity to any traveler. Sitting on a wooden stool, he patiently waited, quietly recounted, that in the end, he inevitably came to one sad conclusion.

_Everybody's gone, huh._

Focusing on the sunset once more, it triggered a memory from not too long ago…

**'_Mission failed. This goes on your permanent record.'_**

**'_Sephiroth! Long time no see!'_**

**'_Let the Turks take care of the rest. I was on my way to Modeoheim, but I heard you were in the area.'_**

**'_Lucky me."_**

**'_The situation has not resolved. Genesis copies have been sighted around the world.'_**

**'_That can't be! We wiped out those Genesis copies.'_**

**'_Did Genesis really die? They've been sighted in Midgar as well. The slums too.'_**

**_He looks at him, and he knows._**

**'_Permission to return granted.'_**

**'_Ummm, yeah.'_**

**'_Take care.'_**

**'_You too.'_**

**'_Hey, what's going on in Modeoheim?'_**

**'_The device Hollander was using has been stolen.'_**

**'_Genesis?'_**

**'_Probably…'_**

**_He hesitates._**

**'_We'll meet again soon.' He tells him._**

**_He points back at him, 'I'll hold you to that.' _**

I'll hold you to that.

"I'm sorry, Kid."

He closes his green eyes, the trance vanishing.

They never meet again, because he knows he sent him to his death after that.

* * *

**A/N**: To _FushiaFlame_, I hope this answers your question! :) Thank you for your support! -_**LFA**_-


	4. Chapter 4: Angeli

The Lost Wing  
By La Fata Aurora

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Nope! Still don't own anything! Except for Kaena. Yep. Just Kaena.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Angeli**

_You hear it too, don't you?_

_H-how…how did you do that?_

_Are you…are you like **me**?_

"Kaena."

The raven-haired girl looked at him, and he saw in her face that he interrupted her thoughts, the glow of the campfire in between them sending her eyes glistening like liquid sapphires. Her outburst was the last exchange that they had in between them inside the Crater, and when it became apparent that the miserable hole had nothing significant to offer them, they trekked back for the rest of the day, the volcanic ash that permeated, threatening to suffocate them both.

What did she mean by insinuating that they were the same? Why did she think that? All day, Sephiroth had tried his best to observe her when she wasn't looking, and for by all that's Holy, there's nothing that he could find in her that resembled him. Firstly, she was clumsy as Hell. She stumbled over everything, perhaps even a pebble as small as a toenail. Secondly, she likes to talk a lot. She likes asking mundane questions. Thirdly, she finds everything amusing. She likes to giggle, especially at him when he's irritated. And she's so damn cheerful.

Well, that was until the incident inside the Crater.

"Yes?"

"This voice in my head. What is it?"

Kaena bit her lip, and he could see that she was having trouble weighing her options.

_It can only be something important then._ Sephiroth concluded silently.

"It's…the Lifestream."

All the hairs over his back stood, "What?"

"The Lifestream." Kaena said simply, clutching the lapels of her cardigan together, "You know, the life giving essence of the Planet?"

"I know what the Lifestream is!" He growled, and then flinched, when he saw Kaena wince at his tone. He tried again, gentler this time, "What are you trying to tell me Kaena?"

She closed her eyes for a bit, her raven waves framing her face, "Nobody is supposed to know about this."

"Why not?"

"Because ShinRa hunts my kind."

Dryness parched his throat, and whatever he senses coming sent blood thumping wildly in his ears, "Your kind?" He asks carefully.

"Yes." Kaena nods, opening her eyes, "You must have heard about us…mostly in childhood tales, perhaps?"

Sephiroth was wise not to speak, not giving anything away.

Kaena exhales heavily, shooting him a pleading look, "Once I tell you, you cannot tell anybody about this! Promise me!"

Sephiroth nods his head. Kaena doesn't look convinced.

"I want to have your word. You seem like somebody who doesn't break his word."

"Fine. I promise."

"Promise what?"

She's pushing his buttons again.

"I promise not to tell anybody about any revelation that you might wish to disclose in this conversation."

The corners of her lips tugged a bit, and Sephiroth saw that as a good sign.

"Well?" He cocked her a brow.

Kaena frowned, refusing to meet his eyes, "When I was young, I remember always being in hiding. As a kid, you don't really care much, especially since I was with my Father…"

Her eyes glistening as she looked at the fire, Sephiroth heard her whisper tenderly, "I love my Father very much."

Kaena sniffed, blinking her tears away, "ShinRa hunts my kind because we are able to communicate with the Lifestream. For them, it is the key to all the Mako, but most of my people refused to help them, because of the obvious effects that it would cause to hurt the Planet. So at the first opportunity that my Father saw, we ran. We eventually cut off any communication with the rest of our kind because it just became too dangerous. This happened when an acquaintance of my Father was captured—he didn't want the same thing happening to us."

"He heard that we were being brought in as test subjects." Kaena shivered, her brows knitted together as it became obvious that the thought sickened her, "That time, my Father worried about Ifalna, so as discreetly as possible, he looked for avenues to make sure that she was alright, however…his efforts backfired, and ShinRa managed to locate us."

"But before they could, my father hid me. He was sure that nobody knew I existed, because it was common practice not to speak of having children in fear of ShinRa finding us all. I…I haven't seen my father since. And then one day…"

Kaena bit her teeth together, losing control of the tears that pooled her eyes, "I just knew. I just knew that he was gone…and has joined the Lifestream."

Hot tears fell from her eyes, and she shook, reliving the moment she first heard her father's voice inside her head, "He didn't want me looking for him. He said that I should hide, and never speak of our kind to anyone, to anybody."

Sephiroth saw her shoot her head up, "But you are one of us, aren't you? You also hear the voices! The Lifestream also speaks to you!"

Kaena cupped her mouth to regain control of herself, before wiping the tears from her eyes, "I am sure of it, for it is the Lifestream that brought me to you! They told me where to find you!"

Sephiroth was stunned. _The Lifestream brought her to me?_

Kaena vigorously nodded at his stunned expression, "They told me that somebody needed help around the Crater. They showed me the way…and at the end of the road, I found you in the snow. You looked inebriated at first, and you were so weak your legs were rubbery."

"Was there anything else that you remember?"

Kaena shook her head, "I don't think so. I was too intent with bringing you back in the house to notice. I'm sorry…"

"It's fine." Sephiroth stood up, turning away.

Kaena looked at his departing back when he began walking, "Where are you going?"

It made him pause, "I'm going to take a walk. Can you manage on your own for a while?"

He could almost see her trying to read him again, "Of course."

It was a ghost of a whisper.

"I'll be back."

* * *

"I'm glad you could make it." Tseng was standing on top of the stairs when Cloud, Tifa and Vincent came into the safe house in Old Junon. Elena was the one who opened the door, and she gestured for them to step deeper inside the house.

"Where is he?" Cloud asked, his eyes making a cursory glance around the first floor. When Tseng remained rooted up the stairs, he assumed that Brother was on the second floor as well.

"He refuses any of our attempts…" Elena shook her head, receiving looks from Tifa and Vincent while Cloud walked pass her, deciding to take matters into his own hands. "However, Tseng thinks that you might get through him. We have reason to believe that he has lost his memories."

"Lost his memories?" Cloud paused, stopping at the bottom of the stairs, "How?"

Tseng walked down the steps and stood next to him, "He doesn't seem to recognize many events that has happened after the incident in Nibelheim. However, when it comes to events preceding that, he seems fine." He crossed his arms, clearly troubled, "It's as if…he was once again _that_ Sephiroth. The Legendary SOLDIER. Hero to Gaia. Not the crazed madman who wanted to destroy us all."

"I'm surprised that he appears to be very cooperative." Vincent looked at the ceiling, which is still in one piece, like the rest of the house. "You're telling me that he's just sitting quietly upstairs?"

Elena nodded, "That's another thing. When we found him, he had no desire to fight. He actually _wanted_ to be apprehended. At first we thought that this was part of one of his schemes again, until we arrived here in Junon and he asked us where the Sister Ray was."

_Has no recollection, whatsoever… _Cloud thought.

"You mentioned that we might be able to help." Tifa gazed at Elena, who nodded, "How can we do that?"

"As Tseng has said, Brother seems to remember events prior to the incident in Nibelheim. One can say that this might be a stretch, however, since you and Cloud were in Nibelheim even before disaster struck, we were hoping that he might recognize the two of you, or at least Cloud for that matter."

Cloud's lips curled into frown. Climbing the steps, he stopped Tifa when she began following him, "Tifa, stay here."

"But Cloud—!"

"Look. I'm beginning to sense a pattern here—Nibelheim. All of us know what happened there, and I think, this Remnant too, but just unconsciously. If we were to follow Tseng's theory, I think it is best not to put all of the puzzle pieces in the same place, in fear that it might trigger all of Brother's memories, which I think might just condition him to turn into Sephiroth."

"But didn't Kadaj need Jenova cells to turn into Sephiroth?" Vincent argued, and he grimaced after hearing a set of footsteps approaching from the top step.

"True, but I _am_ Sephiroth, which is why I don't need Jenova cells to turn into him."

Tifa gasped, the others visually following the voice as they turned. Cloud immediately had his hand around the grip of his sword.

"Relax, Cloud. I do not wish to fight. I only want answers."

Cloud gritted his teeth, speaking as calmly as he can, "You know me."

"Zack favored you."

Cloud took the sight of him silently. He just couldn't make himself trust him that easily. "You want answers? From us?"

"I woke up without any recollection of my past, but slowly, as days flew by, I began to remember. Things when I was SOLDIER. My comrades…"

"They're gone." Cloud said watchfully.

Brother gave a curt nod, "That much I figured."

"What do you want to know? And what makes you think that we'd eagerly give you this information that you seek?"

"Because you want to know about _me_, and the rest of the _White Remnants_."

"White Remnants?" Tifa echoed incredulously.

Brother gave her an acknowledging look, his lips twisting into a kind smile, "Yes. White Remnants, my Dear."

Silence exploded. A deal was proposed, and it was now up to Cloud to accept its terms or not.

"How can we be sure that you're not screwing with us?" Cloud challenged, effectively voicing every single one of their concern.

Brother simply shook his head, "You can't. I can't even vouch for myself. But the thing is, only a White Remnant can know about another White Remnant. You have no choice in the matter."

Cloud stared at him thoughtfully.

"What is a White Remnant?"

Brother's cat-like eyes gleamed, "Sephiroth has two sets of manifestations, six in all, three Black and three White. His Black manifestations, I think you've already met them…those three little kids—Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz."

The silver haired man paused, only to continue after putting on as much suspense as possible, "Black Remnants are reflections of Sephiroth's being, but it is often easy to forget that Sephiroth is not all…hmm…how should I put this?"

"Evil?" Tifa proffered sweetly, too sweetly, that Brother mocked a look of hurt.

"I was actually thinking in the lines of 'disturbed', but to each his own."

Cloud snorted. Brother only smiled.

"Back to what I was saying, White Remnants are manifestations of what little humanity is left in Sephiroth. I'm assuming that the three of us represent facets of him before he was thrust into madness—"

"A moment." Vincent gazed at him suspiciously, "You claim that you know nothing about the incident in Nibelheim, however, you seem to allude to it quite often."

"Ahh…_that_, my friend, is what your Turk friend over there thought." Brother gestured at Tseng, "I never said anything of sort."

"Then what is it that you want from us?" Cloud demanded.

"Answers. I might remember things, but not everything."

"Such as?"

"My Masamune."

"We don't keep track of where you leave your toys."

Brother chuckled at his quip, "No Kid. I want to know where you've last seen it."

"Why is that so important?"

"Because if my suspicions are correct, someone out there is just about to get killed."

* * *

Sephiroth stared at the hearth with his mind still jumbled from revelations that he wasn't quite sure how to piece together. It was just this morning that Kaena and he got back to Savarate, and even after days of contemplation, he knew that what he was currently aware of were not enough, given how uncomfortable the conclusions that he reached made him feel.

But this much he was sure of—Kaena was Cetra.

When he came back to her after his walk, he began collecting evidence proving the matter. Under the impression that he was also Cetra, she described the Lifestream in detail, how to use it, how it speaks to her. Perhaps, as a mode of demonstration, she even recounted an instance on the day they first met.

"_I thought you had Geostigma. I didn't have time to look for it, but I assumed, since the outbreak has been all over Gaia. You were so weak…and your vitals were not looking so well. I knew that my Cure2 wouldn't be enough…it was never prescribed as an antidote for Geostigma to begin with…_"

She took his hand, and he saw her close her eyes.

"_So I had to seek for higher help._" She whispered, and suddenly, thin wisps of shimmering light surrounded them. Sephiroth blinked. He recognized that feeling. He felt it before he totally lost his consciousness. "_The essence of the Lifestream saved us._"

"Hey you!"

Light fingers tapped on his shoulder, and as he was about to look back, a bowl of good smelling unknown appeared before him, "My very famous Carob Nut porridge! Doesn't it just smell divine?"

He saw Kaena smile brightly at him, and he felt something tug in his stomach.

She giggled, "Hungry?"

Sephiroth frowned at her, "Stop reading me."

"Sorry, but I can't help it. You're not much of a talker, so it is the only way I can do to understand you." Kaena handed him the bowl, and the rug underneath that protected their hands from the heat, "I also made bread, if you like some."

Kaena turned away to go to the kitchen across the room. Sephiroth watched her retie the back of her apron, and he noticed how small her hands were.

"I'm leaving for Nibelheim."

"Do you know where it is?"

"I'm not disabled, Kaena."

She swiftly turned back to him, catching the change in his voice, "I never meant to imply such a thing."

She frowned, hooking a small finger over the collar of her cardigan, "When are we—"

"I'm not taking you with me."

"But—"

"It's much too dangerous."

"How can you say that? We didn't find anything in the Crater!"

Sephiroth pinched the top of his nose bridge, "I did."

"What?" Kaena stared at him incredulously, feeling betrayed.

"And what I found is something that I didn't like. Kaena, you've already stood beside me long enough. I cannot let you walk into something that even I am not sure what to make of." Sephiroth brought the bowl down to the table, "I have to do this alone."

"Why do you always insist on being alone?" Kaena whispered disapprovingly, "Don't you understand that this might not be what you need!"

"This isn't about what I need. This is about your safety!"

Kaena froze. Upon inspection, Sephiroth immediately knew that she didn't even consider that, and it ticked him. Walking over to her, he roughly reached for her arm so that she fully faced him.

"You saved me." Sephiroth muttered, staring deep into her eyes, trying to make her understand, "This is the only way I know how to repay you."

"I'm not asking for anything in return."

"That's very foolish, Kaena. Everybody needs something in return."

"I don't."

"Stop being stubborn. Why do you even insist on helping me?"

"Because I want to!"

Sephiroth felt his stomach tug again, and to his horror, he felt blood rushing to his ears. He quickly snatched his fingers away from her, as if they burned.

"And the Lifestream asked me to—" Sephiroth found himself taking a step back, feeling something clench inside him. Kaena looked at him searchingly, "The Lifestream would not call to me if it is not for the good—"

Something gleamed behind her. By the window. Sephiroth's eyes widened when he caught it again, and for a moment, he was thrown into a sense of déjà vu…

_Masamune. Black and White. The blade of evil, severing the life of an innocent...Aerith._

"No!"

The windows exploded into splinters, and Kaena screamed on top of her lungs.

"SEPHIROTH!"

* * *

**A/N**: Uwaaaah! What is the meaning of this? Friendzoned much, Sephy? *Evil laugh*


End file.
